The Amaris Family
The Amaris Family is one of the richest and most influential families of Trenbirth. Lyall Amaris is the head of the House Amaris and Patriarch of the family. , the Oberste Aufseher as well as Head of Security, and next to him his son, Bashar Amaris, the Amaris heir, and then on the right Faolán Amaris, Aufseher officer and the youngest officer earning the title of Hauptmann and lastly, Lyall Amaris, the Patriarch and current head of the family.]] As a historic common occurrence for aristocratic and wealthy families the Amaris Family tend to marry within the family, to keep their line pure. Herr Marrok Amaris and his wife Larentia Amaris are for an example second cousins. Due to this intermarriage habit of the Amaris family it has led to numerous of ill health and high rates of infant and child mortality. Inbreeding increases the chances of both parents carrying recessive traits for all kinds of ailments and deformities, like hemophilia, brittle-bone disease and weak immune systems. They also run the risk of greater possibilities of mental issues. The Amaris' Family Crest consists of a black dire wolf on a white background. Relationships Members *Dame Ylva Amaris, the Matriarch of the Amaris family and mother of Lyall, Marrok and Accalia. *Her husband, HerrscherThe title given and orally referred to the Head of a House of power (lit. ruler). {Angus Amaris}, the former Patriarch and head of the family. Died due to mental illness. **Her son, Herrscher Lyall Amaris, the Patriarch of the Amaris family and the current head of the family. He's the older brother of Marrok and Accalia. ***His wife, Dame {Lupita Amaris}, who died after giving birth to their first child. ***His only child, Herr Faolán Amaris, works in the Aufseher Force''The special elite and task force of Trenbirth (lit. overseer). under Marrok Amaris, HauptmannThe highest ranking officer of a team and during a task-teamed operation, the one leading the ''Aufseher Force operation are called this (lit. captain; leader). of Delta 3. **Her youngest son, Herr Marrok Amaris, the Oberste Aufseher''The Chief of Police (lit. supreme overseer). , the Chief of Police as well as recently promoted to Head of Security. ***His wife, Dame Larentia Amaris the share-Matriarch of the Amaris family. Also a second cousin to Marrok. ***His eldest son and official heir of the Amaris family, Herr Bashar Amaris, suffers from Schnaufen and can't have much physical strain on him otherwise he may be in bed rest for the rest of the day. ***His younger son, young Herr {Ranulf Amaris}, the second born son of Marrok and Larentia who die young. ***His daughter, Dame Zeeva Amaris, one of two protagonists of the book and best friend of a simple servant boy, Eames Watson. **Her daughter, Dame Accalia Amaris was a scientist, working with the problems that previously existed for how long the bubble would work and went missing during an important expedition, causing Dame Accalia and her team to be presumed most likely dead. ***Her former lover, George, a commoner of Sinti heritage, of the ''Eftavagarja clan. ***Her son, Aatu, is the illegitimate son of Dame Accalia and her common lover, George. References Category:Noble houses